


closed lips, open kisses

by thir13enth



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thir13enth/pseuds/thir13enth
Summary: not a word of this to gabe.





	closed lips, open kisses

**Author's Note:**

> ...a tad late for femslash feb

At precisely two hours after midnight, Widow’s eyes flicker open.

She swings her feet off bed. She’s still dressed — she had never intended to stay asleep for the entirety of the night without eliminating a certain threat that just so happened to show up at their mission site earlier that day. She strides down the hallway, ever swift and silent, heading straight for the command room.

Once inside, her eyes dart back and forth through the room. As soon as she gives herself the all clear, she quickly steps up to the desk at the center, pulling open the second drawer. She sees the file folder and snatches it up, splaying it open on top of the table and making use of the dim moonlight and her fingertips to flip through the pages.

There’s something in this folder that she needs to retrieve. There’s something in here that holds secrets. Secrets that would ruin reputations and break partnerships. Her reputation, partnerships, and many of the objectives that she’s been working for ever since her skin turned blue.

There.

She finds the exact paper that she’s looking for. She recognizes it by the dark shadows in the incriminating photo and the minimal amount of text on the page, the narrow borders of the paper’s margins. She slips it out of the folder quickly, taking care not to disturb any of the other contents, returning the rest back to the drawer where she found it.

And then suddenly the lights turn on. Everything goes white.

Widow holds herself in place. She doesn’t hide. She knows there was always a possibility she would be found out, and she’s prepared to face the odds.

Her vision adjusts. Once she can make out shapes in the blinding white, she blinks, seeing the black shape in front of her, the pulse of purple wiring lining her head.

“Sombra,” Widow greets, under her breath.

Sombra gives her a wide smile, like one that a predator would give their prey. Her dark eyes glance immediately to the paper Widow has in her right hand.

“So…” she asks casually, drawing her vowels out in singsong. “What is my favorite spider doing outside of her warm comfortable bed on such a late and chilly night?”

Widow isn’t ruffled. “The cold never bothered me anyway,” she replies, nonchalant, folding the paper at hand and tucking it into her back pocket.

Sombra furrows her eyebrows and gives her a strange and humored look. “What’s that? A _Frozen_ reference?”

Widow has no idea what she’s talking about. Sombra decides to brush the comment off.

“Listen, _Spider_ ,” Sombra says, returning the conversation back around. “I know why you’re here.” She slowly paces, starting a circle around Widow. “I know why you didn’t answer Gabe’s question when he asked you where you found the file, and I know why you changed the subject when he pointed at that very paper you’re holding, when he commented how familiar it looked.”

Widow remains silent, unfazed. She watches Sombra complete the circle around her. Sombra slides her feet together and stares straight at her.

“So, what do you have to say about that?”

Widow purses her lips. Her heart maybe beats. Once, maybe twice in the time that lapses.

Sombra’s eyes quickly glance down at Widow’s lips, as if trying to figure out the meaning behind her minimalist facial expression, but just as swiftly lifts her eyes and whirls around, walking off.

Widow can’t see Sombra’s face, but she can feel Sombra making that same cheeky smile she always seems to be wearing.

“Well, I have plenty to say about this,” Sombra continues. “’Hey Gabe, guess who I saw late last night pocketing one of our files.’” She deepens her voice to mock Reaper. “’ _Focus_ , Sombra. We’re on a mission right now.’ ‘No, no, but really… I think our teammate here might have some information to offer us.’” She pivots to face Widow again, returning to her normal voice. “Is that what you want to happen?” she asks.

Widow doesn’t flinch. “I’d rather that not happen,” she simply replies.

Sombra fans her fingers manipulatively. “Of course you don’t,” Sombra replies. “And I wouldn’t really get anything out of ratting you out anyway.” She rests her finger on the bottom of her lip, thinking for a moment. “So, now that we understand each other. What do you say if we make a deal?”

“What kind of deal?”

Sombra’s eyes sparkle a little bit, and she steps closer to Widow. Widow holds her stance, crossing her arms in front of her. “Oh, you know…” she replies, continuing to saunter up close to Widow. “Just a deal that only you and I can make.”

“What do you want?”

Here, Sombra’s eyes flicker up to meet Widow’s eyes. “Something that only _you_ can give,” she says, with a grin. “I wonder what that will be.”

Widow looks down at Sombra, aware of how close Sombra is to her. She stares into Sombra’s dark brown eyes for a long while before blinking and taking a deep breath in.

“How about a kiss?” she offers, suddenly and without warning, reaching forward to cup Sombra’s face in both hands. “Will that do?”

By the sight of Sombra’s widened eyes and the sound of her quickened breath, Widow can tell she was taken completely by surprise.

“A kiss?” Sombra chuckles, trying to do her best to cover her shock. “Really now, Spider?”

Widow simply gives her a smile. “Do I look like I’m joking?”

“Make it French.”

“I wouldn’t make it any other way,” Widow hisses, before leaning in and pressing her mouth over Sombra’s lips. She gently pulls Sombra’s head back to get a better angle, taking her bottom lip between her teeth. She waits for Sombra to inhale, then slips her tongue between Sombra’s lips.

Widow can feel a moan building from within Sombra’s throat, and she smiles, knowing Sombra would most definitely let this incident tonight pass — but unexpectedly, Sombra’s hands come up behind Widow’s head to pull her down. Sombra’s lips grow rough and then before Widow knows it, Sombra’s tongue is running along the edge of her lips and she’s completely overtaken the kiss.

She feels Sombra’s fingers fall from behind her head, down her neck, over her collarbones. Her palm slides down Widow’s right breast, until she runs over the curve, cups it, and squeezes.

Overwhelmed, Widow feels her heart beat. Once. Twice.  

“Sombra,” she growls, between breaths.

“Okay, okay,” Sombra apologizes, immediately backing off. “So, I got carried away. _P_ _érdon._ ”

Widow crosses her arms. “Will that do?” she asks curtly.

Sombra grins.

“For now,” she replies, with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ahumanintraining for some more femslash fun


End file.
